Garfield: Re-enter the Fury
by SKOOLATOON
Summary: Garfield goes on a quest to reclaim what he has lost.
1. CH 1: Freakin Skoolatoons

**Garfield: Re-enter the Fury**

Garfield awoke like normal and walked into the living room. Garfield stared at picture of him punching Prince Harry in the heart with nostalgia. It had been two years since that day.

Ever since that day there seemed to be nothing new or interesting to do but attend bars for fight and drink or eat lasagna.

The house shook and the chair Garfield sat on broke from vibrations. "What is this racket?" Garfield said with wondering.

Then the front door got kicked down by skeleton wearing a viking helmet wielding a battle-axe.

"ALL SALUTE THE SKOOLATOON ARMADA" it said with robot monotone as it swung it's battle-axe for slashing.

Garfield ducked and ran to the skeleton and threw a punch at it for hitting, but Garfield missed.

The skeleton proceeded to slam the flat end of its axe into Garfield and knocking him out.

Jon Arbuckle walked in and quickly ran as he saw the skeleton had knocked out Garfield. Jon Arbuckle ran far from the house with feet of running.

Garfield awoke with the house on fire and quickly ran outside. The neighborhood was in ruins.

"Those skeleton freaks will pay for messing up my hood!" Garfield said with anger.

Garfield realized that all his manly skills had deteriorated in the years he had gone without doing anything.

Two tiny toy skeletons walked out from underneath some rubble and started laughing and pointing at Garfield. Garfield ran up to one and punted it with anger, shattering it. The other toy skeleton flailed at Garfield and scratched his knee. Garfield punched the last toy skeleton with fists of basicness, and it shattered.

_Garfield obtained new weapon: Basic Fist_

Garfield ran down the road until he got tired and had to stop. He found a perfectly intact soda machine and got a soda, drinking it and restoring his energy.

Garfield turned around and then a skeleton popped out. The skeleton was just a basic skeleton.

Garfield ran up to the skeleton with fists of basicness, but missed when he tried to hit the skeleton. The skeleton kicked Garfield in the face and he flew backwards, landing on his stomach. He got up and guarded when the skeleton tried another kick, and easily deflected it's foot of kicking. Garfield then grabbed its leg and pulled on it, detaching it. The skeleton then fell over and shattered. "WAHAHA!" it screamed out before shattering.

"Guess he was just dusty bones after all" Garfield Quipped as he got another soda to replenish his energy.

Garfield continued down the road of ruin until some skeletons zoomed by him on his red corvette. One of them laughed and shot Nerf darts at Garfield from the corvette and one of them hit Garfield, forcing him to sit down.

"Hey, get your dusty bones out of my ride!" Garfield shouted as he ran after them. Garfield grabbed a skateboard and pursued them in high speed chase.

"HA. HA. HA." the skeletons said with laughing as they threw tin cans at Garfield. Garfield punched most of them out of his way, but a few hit him, giving him minor cuts and bruises. Garfield got close to the corvette, and the skeletons leaped out at him wielding foam swords, but Garfield dodged him with speed and hopped on the back of his red corvette.

A skeleton with a leather jacket armed with a magnum jumped out of the front hood of the red corvette. He shot two bullets into the sky, shaped like skulls. The skulls sprouted wings and flew down to the sides of the red corvette. They flew at Garfield but he hit them both, de-winging them and they promptly fell into the road and broke. The car suddenly turned to the right onto a new street, and Garfield held on to the back bumper with determination. The greaser skeleton on the front hood danced around keeping its balance, and shot bullets wildly. Two more skulls flew down from the sky, and Garfield balanced himself on the trunk again. One skull flew at Garfield, but he punched it, sending it to the road. The other skull screamed at Garfield, making him less defensive than normal. Garfield picked up one of the tin cans in the back of the car, and threw it at the skull. It lost one if it's wings and crashed into the greaser skeleton, which danced around to keep its balance. It shot wildly again, another bat skull was produced and one of the skulls fell behind the car, exploding propelling it forward. It flew at Garfield, who was less on-guard than normal, who got knocked to the back bumper. He jumped back onto the trunk and punched the bat with fists of basicness. It flew at the greaser skeleton and hit it directly in the ribcage. It spun around and it shattered, the skull flying into the front seat.

"A gun could never hit a man as fast as me" Garfield said with pride as he got his car keys out from the skull of the greaser skeleton.

Garfield stopped his red corvette before it crashed into the road ahead, filled with rubble and debris. Garfield saw skeletons approaching in the rear view mirror.

"Looks like someone needs to learn the rules of the road" Garfield Quipped as he put his red corvette in reverse and shattered all the skeletons. Garfield then proceeded to drive out of town in his red corvette, while skeletons remained behind, flailing their limbs and smashing things.

_Garfield got a new weapon: Fist of Stone_

AN: Made as a continuation of a certain fanfiction from long ago!

This was wrote with keyboard of typing! Author writing style attempted to be preserved, excuse any inaccuracy. Emphasis put on fighting scenes for fun. RPG elements: soda restores HP, the skull bats casted debuffs, Garfield finds new fists, he also gradually got slightly stronger throughout the course of this chapter.


	2. CH 2: Ruined City

**Garfield: Re-enter the Fury**

**Chapter 2**

Garfield drove his red corvette into a ruined city, with graffiti on the walls reading "SKOOLATOONS ROOL".

"Those boned buffoons!" Garfield roared with rage. Garfield got out of his red corvette and walked into a bar.

The bar was full of skeletons drinking ale and smashing furniture. Garfield ran up to one of the skeletons and smashed it's skull with fists of stone. Surrounding skeletons threw their mugs at Garfield and they shattered on impact, cutting Garfield. Garfield picked up a chair and threw it at a skeleton, shattering it. The skeletons closed in on Garfield, but he ran to the other end of the bar and picked up another chair. The skeletons walked towards Garfield, but he shove the chair into the crowd, shattering many of the skeletons. Three remained, and they rushed Garfield with limbs of flailing.

"Slow down, where's the fire?" Garfield said with wittiness as he grabbed a fire extinguisher and shot it at them, shattering them.

Garfield got himself a drink and replenished his energy, as more skeletons walked in. Garfield shattered them all with his fire extinguisher of safety, which ran out once he got outside.

Garfield looked around, and saw blue-tinted skeletons with leather jackets and metal pipes coming from afar. The skeletons seemed to be constantly wet, and water flowed off them and their weaponry.

Garfield got in his red corvette for ramming, and ran most of them over. The remaining skeletons flung their metal pipes at Garfield's car, which fell short before they hit it. They went to pick up their pipes and Garfield ran them over with his red corvette of driving.

Garfield kept cruising around town, and occasionally stopping his car to visit bars. Garfield parked his red corvette outside the power plant and he went inside.

Inside were skeletons brimming with electricity, and they ran at Garfield with hurricane like speed. However, Garfield knew his fists of stone could withstand any electrical charge, as he punched down a skeleton and got a minor zap. The other two skeletons scratched him and he punched another one down. The last skeleton laughed and tried to tackle Garfield, but he punched It to bits when it attempted to.

Garfield turned the power plant back on, restoring power to buildings that weren't destroyed. A wet greaser skeleton walked in with a metal pipe, and swung it at Garfield for hitting. Garfield tried to block it, but he was knocked down easily. Garfield got up and punched the skeleton, which made it shake and lose one of it's arms, but the skeleton endured it and swung it's pipe at Garfield again for bashing. Garfield narrowly dodged it and tore it out of the skeleton's hand, and then dropped it due to how slippery it was. The skeleton then tried to kick Garfield, who dodged and tore it's leg off. The skeleton then shattered.

Garfield got into his red corvette and drove to the junkyard of the city.

_Garfield located a new weapon: Fist of Thunder_

Garfield walked into the junkyard as more wet greaser skeletons were wondering about, dawning metal pipes for attacking. Garfield hit one with his fists of thunder and it shattered due to the sheer electricity of Garfield's fists. Garfield blocked a metal pipe that was swung at him and it electrocuted the skeleton wielding it, shattering it. One of the skeleton's grabbed Garfield and drew its arm back, then punched him. Garfield flew back onto his stomach, and he got back up, grabbed a metal pipe and threw it at the skeleton, smashing it. The remaining skeletons retreated.

"That's what I thought, no match for a real man's strength." Garfield said with taunting as he continued into the junkyard, searching for useful goods.

Garfield hid behind a pile of garbage as he saw a large skeleton with an army hat standing in front of a ton of wet greaser skeletons.

"I are the SKOOLATOON WARLORD, and no man can defeat the mighty Skoolatoon Armada! RAHAHAHAHAHA!" the Skoolatoon Warlord said with laughing.

The other skeletons joined with the laughing but Garfield had heard enough. Garfield pulled a rusty old bike out of the pile of rubble and got on it, peddling out into the Skoolatoon Armada's meeting grounds. Garfield smashed one with a metal pipe, and the others pursued Garfield. The Skoolatoon Warlord pulled out it's golden magnum and fired at Garfield, missing and shattering it's own troops. The Skoolatoon warlord then ran at Garfield, and tore him off the bike, then punched him into a pile of rubble. Garfield climbed out and tore a metal pipe from the hands of a skeleton. Garfield bashed a skeleton, shattering it. The Skoolatoon warlord tried to kick Garfield, but Garfield used his pipe to block with blocking. Garfield tried to pull off the Skoolatoon warlord's leg, but it refused to come off. The Skoolatoon Warlord tried to grab Garfield but he bashed him with the pipe and got back on his bike, peddling away. The Skoolatoon armada pursued him with feet of running, but Garfield got in his red corvette and ran them over. The Skoolatoon Warlord shot at the red corvette and put a bullet through the windshield. Garfield threw one of the remaining tin cans at the Skoolatoon Warlord, having little effect.

"Wahahahaha! Not even you can defeat me! I am unstoppable!" said the Skoolatoon Warlord with happiness

As the Skoolatoon Warlord aimed his golden magnum at Garfield, he suddenly found himself blinded by a mysterious light

"AMAKOOOOOO"

It was Jon Arbuckle, strumming away on an old guitar he found in the junkyard with a flame design on it. As he played the power of rock and roll replenished Garfield's energy and strengthened his resolve.

Garfield got out of his car and ran at the Skoolatoon Warlord, who desperately shot at Garfield but each of the bullets missed. Garfield did an uppercut on the Skoolatoon Warlord and sent its skull flying.

As the Skoolatoon Warlord shattered, he spoke with warning "You have not seen the last of the mighty SKOOLATOON ARMADA! We have more forces than you can ever dream!" as the skull exploded with hellfire.

"Keep dreaming, you old rack of bones" Garfield _commentated_ as he watched the _hellfire_ shoot out of the ground.

"Garfield are you okay?" Jon Arbuckle asked with worry.

"I am fine no skeleton could compare to the strength of a real man" Garfield said with reassurance.

Garfield and Jon Arbuckle then got into the red corvette for driving and left the city.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AN: Second chapter up! Thumbs up to the ones who found the reference, which will likely be little to none of you! :D


	3. CH 3: Crank it up

**Garfield: Re-enter the Fury**

**Chapter 3**

Garfield and Jon Arbuckle were driving down the road in Garfield's red corvette of awesome.

Garfield and Jon Arbuckle were driving by a factory when suddenly the road infront of them erupted into water geyser. Garfield stopped his corvette on a dime with wheels of stopping.

"Garfield we can't go around it what do we do" Jon Arbuckle said with words of worrying as he looked around and noticed walls at both sides of road.

"Do not worry Jon Arbuckle, let my manly force handle this!" Garfield said as he punched the geyser with fists of thunder.

Aside from getting wet, Garfield only managed to electrocute the water briefly.

"Garfield look over there" Jon Arbuckle said as he pointed at factory with stairs for climbing

"Guess we'll have to mass-produce some pain" Garfield Quipped as he and Jon Arbuckle climbed the stairway to the factory.

"The door is locked" Jon Arbuckle said as he tried to open it by normal means.

"Stand back Jon Arbuckle, let my muscles handle this!" Garfield said as he punched the giant reinforced metal door.

The electrical power from Garfield's fists caused the door to explode in a rain of gears, springs, and screws.

"Now thats what I call a screwy door" Garfield Quipped as he and Jon Arbuckle entered the factory.

As they entered there was a suspicious lack of the Skoolatoon Armada. As Garfield took a few steps in, a piles of bones and skulls shot out from a wall, along with gears.

Out of the hole in the wall came a cat on a flying gear propelled by rocket power.

"Ah yes, behold the magnificence of Cranky Cat!" said the cat as it spun around on its giant flying gear of science.

"Just who do you think you are buddy?" said Garfield with words of accusation.

"I am Sir Roscoe J. Fluffington The Third, good sir, and today will be the day I finally conquer the globe!" Sir Roscoe J. Fluffington The Third said as a rocket launcher flew out of a wall and orbited the flying gear of science.

"Nice try buster but you wont be going anywhere" Garfield said as he tried to jump up to the flying gear of science.

"Aw looks like somebody isnt smart enough to reach me!" Sir Roscoe J. Fluffington The Third said with words of mocking. "You see Garfield, with the invasion of these pesky Skeletons, I am finally able to become the largest world power, and my decisions will be for the good of my nation!"

"Come back here swine" Garfield shouted as Sir Roscoe J. Fluffington The Third flew off into the factory on his giant flying gear of science. The rocket launcher flew back and shot multiple rockets at Garfield.

Garfield dodged one and it flew out of the factory, while the other two hit the ground where he was and sent Garfield flying deeper into the factory after Sir Roscoe J. Fluffington The Third.

"You stay there, Jon Arbuckle! I will return soon" shouted Garfield as he flew through the ceiling.

"Okay Garfield I will trust you" said Jon Arbuckle with words of loyalty.

Garfield landed in a room with multiple machines at his sides pumping and spinning. Garfield walked forward forward with feet of power and the door behind him whizzed open. Sir Roscoe J. Fluffington The Third then came on over the intercom. "Sorry Kitty-Cat, but today I will be taking personal pleasure over your demise!" said Sir Roscoe J. Fluffington The Third with words of tyranny.

"Just mark my words buster, I'll use your gear as the plate which my lasagna will be served on!" Garfield shouted at Sir Roscoe J. Fluffington The Third as mechanical plasic maids came through the open door behind Garfield.

"Hey chicks, if you are here for the loving then your knight has arrived" said Garfield as he apporached the plastic maids.

The hands of the plastic maids snapped off, revealing sub-machine guns underneath. They fired at Garfield as he dodged the bullets, and hopped off one's head.

The head snapped off and oil flew out as the robot self-destructed, then catching fire to all the oil splattered nearby. The other robot maid caught fire aswell.

"C-Command override: System malfunction" said the flaming robot maid as it ran towards Garfield.

Garfield slid under her skirt, and to his dissapointment her crotch was not installed, instead just a mix of open machinery and gears. The robot maid then slammed into the wall and exploded, forcing Garfield into the door, which shut.

"Did you enjoy my loyal servants, Kitty-Cat?" said Sir Roscoe J. Fluffington The Third as he spoke over the intercom with words of taunting.

Garfield ran up to the intercom and punched it, and his electric fists sent a shock all the way to Sir Roscoe J Fluffington The Third, who shouted out at the quick sting.

Garfield looked ahead and saw there was an assembly line for the mechanical maids. Garfield went to the switch to shut it down, but instead mechanical clones of Sir Roscoe J. Fluffington The Third came out of the wall near the switch. Their monacles opened to reveal flamethrowers.

Garfield ran between the two mechanical tyrants and slid down, as they lit eachother on fire. The fake fur melted away to reveal horrible mechanical nightmares that were armed to the max with machineguns, rockets, and flamethrowers. Garfield jumped up on one and grabbed it with his hands of thunder. The electricity caused the mechanical monster to short circuit, and chainsaws were shot out of it's chest at the other mechanical monster, which broke it's fuel tank and casued it to shut down.

"Looks like those fancy toys of yours were no match for my manly might!" Garfield Quipped with words of power.

Garfield pulled the switch and the maid assembly line shut down.

"You poor, ignorant fool! This is only the beginning of the torture I have planned for you, Garfield!" Sir Roscoe J. Fluffington The Third said with words of shouting.

Garfield ran up to a door but it suddenly shut in his face, and multiple locking noises were heard. Garfield punched away at the door, with his fists of thunder flying and multiple layers of metal being smashed away like paper mache. Garfield broke through the door with an explosion and he ran down the hall. The vents above opened to reveal two robot maids and Garfied punched them both in the stomach. He continued running down the hall as they exploded, causing a chain reaction of explosions down the hall as Garfield dashed through the locked metal door ahead of him.

Garfield looked up and saw Sir Roscoe J. Fluffington The Third sitting on his flying gear of science, and prepared himself for combat.

"Ahhh, what do we have here? A silly kitty cat trying to stop the leader of a might mechanical nation? Pitiful. I will shed your blood here, Garfield!" Sir Roscoe J Fluffington The Third promised Garfield with words of fury.

An arsenal of weapons began orbiting the gaint flying gear of science. The giant flying gear of science also had multiple blades attached to it now.

"You are no leader, you pansy. You are just a tyrant!" Garfield shouted out as he ran at the nearest weapon, a hammer.

The hammer slammed down, denting the floor as Garfield grabbed it, and took control of it with his fists of electricity. Rockets flew at Garfield but he batted them all away like a simple game of Baseball. They all flew at the sides of the room, causing gears to shoot out. One hit a water pipe, and water began to flood the room. One rocket flew back into the rocket launcher, causing it to explode in Sir Roscoe J. Fluffington The Third's face, causing him to fly back a bit. The flying gear of science caught him, and Sir Roscoe J Fluffington The Third began to laugh manically.

"This is just the beginning! Behold the power of Sir Roscoe J. Fluffington The Third and his MANIACLE MACHINE!" said Sir Roscoe J. Fluffington The Third as he pressed a button on the wall behind him.

The metal wall behind him pulled up like a curtain and revealed a giant, brass, steampunk machine with a opening in the middle. Sir Roscoe J. Fluffington The Third cranked up the machine, and a giant version of his head flew out and grinned at Garfield. The head started to float around the room, and fired lazers from his monacle at Garfield. Garfield reflected the lazers at the walls, and Sir Roscoe J. Fluffington The Third hid behind his Maniacle Machine.

"You will obey, the Cranky Cat! Our lord and savior! Our founder and master! Sir Roscoe J Fluffington The Third!" said the head with words of mind control as it tried to brainwash Garfield.

"Your words of foolishness will never hinder a true man!" Garfield shouted out as he continued bouncing lazers at the walls. One lazer hit the giant disembodied head of Sir Roscoe J. Fluffington The Third and the head gimaced. "Behold my true power, peasant! You will be a dead cat soon!" said the giant floating disembodied head of Sir Roscoe J. Fluffington The Third.

The giant floating head's monacle then started to glow as it shot a giant ball of ultimate energy at Garfield. Garfield started to bounce it back, and the head hit it back with a monacle lazer. This trade continued for some time as they hit it back and forth, but Garfield's reflexes were too lighting quick for the giant floating disembodied head of Sir Roscoe J. Fluffington The Third. The ball hit the head and exploded in a pillar of fire and holy energy, causing the head to flicker a bit.

"It is not over yet, Garfield! The Dead Cat's Volley has just begun!" shouted Sir Roscoe J. Fluffington The Third with words of threatening.

The monacle on the giant floating head charged up again and fired not one, not two, but three giant orbs of ultimate energy at Garfield at different intervals and positions.

Garfield's electricity was shorted out by the rising water, and he tried to keep control of the hammer and keep the giant orbs of ultimate energy away from him, even though he hardly hit them back at all now.

Just when all had seemed lost as the water rose, the voice of a man could be heard

"AMAKOOOOOO"

_Jon Arbuckle has obtained Gear Metal Guitar!_

_Jon Arbuckle has obtained Scuba-diving Suit!_

It was Jon Arbuckle in a scuba-diving suit climbing out of a hole in the floor, with a new guitar made of gears and springs he found while searching through the factory.

With the power of rock and roll Garfield ascended out of the water on a giant flying gear of heavy metal.

Garfield had more electrical power than ever, and hit all three orbs at the floating head of Rosco J. Fluffington The Third. They all exploded in it's face, causing the head to flicker, and finally fade away.

The maniacle machine then caught fire and started to melt.

"No! This is not possible! There's no way a simple house can such as you could have ever hoped to even see my maniacle machine, let alone destroy it!" Sir Roscoe J. Fluffington The Third shouted with words of fright

"I'm not just a simple housecat" Garfield's giant flying gear of heavy metal hovered towards the flying gear of science, and Garfield then hit Sir Roscoe J. Fluffington The Third with his hammer, knocking him off his giant flying gear and sending him sailing into the water. The remaining electronics caused the water to become electric and deadly, causing Sir Roscoe J. Fluffington The Third to fry up in the water, and die.

"I'm Garfield, and I'm a real man, unlike you." Quipped Garfield as he grabbed Jon Arbuckle out of the water and put him on a pipe above the battlefield.

"I'm going in" said Garfield as he dived into the water, his electric fists allowing him to absorb any electrical current the water had. Garfield swam down through the pipe the water came out of, and turned a crank in it. The pipe then closed, and water no longer pumped out of the pipe. Garfield swam out of the water, and then Jon Arbuckle continued to play his funky beats, allowing Garfield to ascend on his giant flying gear of heavy metal, and allow Garfield to let Jon Arbuckle hop on. Garfield then broke out of the ceiling with his fists, and they hovered back down to the car.

Job Arbuckle stopped playing his guitar as they got back in the car. The water geyser had stopped due to the water pipe being cut off within the factory. Garfield hopped in the pipe and swam down until he got into a secret room filled with water. He grabbed a small golden gear from the room, and swam out.

Getting back into the car, Garfield put the golden gear on around his wrist.

_Garfield has obtained Manly Strength!_

Garfield then proceeded to lift the car, jump over the pipe, and then get back in it.

"Woah Garfield how did you do that" Jon Arbuckle said with words of amazement

"It is the strength of a real man, Jon Arbuckle. Now, we must continue to save the world!" Garfield said with words of bravery as he and Jon Arbuckle rode off into the distance in Garfield's red corvette of awesome.

The factory soon exploded in a geyser of water and metal, smashing many roaming skeletons miles around.


	4. CH 4: Martial Law

**Garfield: Re-enter the Fury**

**Chapter 4**

Garfield and Jon Arbuckle were cruising with smooth sailings as they rode in the middle of nowhere, when suddenly Garfield ran his corvette of awesome over some traffic cones, while passing signs saying that the military has set up base and martial law ahead.

"Hey Garfield dont you think you should read the signs? The army has set up base up ahead with martial law!" Jon Arbuckle said with words of caution.

"Nonsense Jon Arbuckle, this army knows that my fists are tougher than any soldier." said Garfield with words of confidense as he mowed down more traffic cones with his sweet driving skills.

Suddenly as Garfield was driving down the road, two jeeps sped up to the sides of his corvette of awesome. The soldiers in the jeeps stood up and started opening fire upon Garfield's red corvette.

"Hey, it's me you guys!" said Garfield with words of greetings.

"Shut up and pull over now, or be killed, kid!" yelled the soldiers as they continued to fire upon the corvette of awesome.

"Big words for men as foolish as yourselves. Take the wheel, Jon Arbuckle!" Garfield said with words of fury as he hopped out of the red corvette onto one of the army jeeps. Garfield then picked up the soldiers and threw them out of the jeep, giving them a jolt as they flew to the road. Garfield then drove ahead of the corvette and stopped the jeep infront of the other one, causing it to crash. Just before crashing, Garfield jumped out of the jeep and landed on the back of his red corvette of awesome.

"What got their panties in a bunch?" Garfield said with words of wondering.

As Jon Arbuckle drove the red corvette of awesome up the road to a shoddy, makeshift military base, soldiers rushed out of the base and instantly opened fire with aggressive intentions.

"It is time for a lesson, men!" Garfield said with words of taunting as Jon Arbuckle drove the red corvette of awesome into the military base wall as soldiers jumped out of the way. Garfield hopped out of the red corvette and picked up a soldier, shocking him, and then spun him around, knocking other soldiers over. He threw the soldier into the sky, as he stole the gun off of one of the fallen troops and proceeded to fire electric stunning bullets at the other soldiers. Jon Arbuckle hid in the driver's seat until a soldier got near to try and jack the car. Jon Arbuckle then hit him over the head with a guitar of solid metal.

After finishing off the rest of the soldiers, Garfield and Jon Arbuckle walked into the base. Garfield shot open a soda machine and grabbed a soda, breaking the can open with electric force and then gulping down the soda, feeling his manly energy replenish.

As Garfield was about to open a door, the door slammed open and skeletons ran at Garfield.

Garfield shook another can of soda, electricuting it and then spraying it at the skeletons, shocking them with electric soda and causing them to shatter.

"It appears that my skills were shocking" Quipped Garfield as he and Jon Arbuckle walked into the room ahead.

Garfield opened a cooler he found and picked up a unique looking can of soda. He downed it in one large gulp, and suddenly felt a breeze.

_Garfield has obtained Fists of Frost!_

"They need to turn down the AC in this place." Garfield said with words of criticism.

As Garfield and Jon Arbuckle walked down a hallway, a door burst open and skeleton parts flew out. A soldier then came out and kicked a skull away, as a flaming skeleton came up behind him and tackled him, lighting him on fire. As the soldier struggled to put out the flames while the skeleton pinned him down, suddenly they were both crushed by a giant crate full of weapons.

"The art of taking out two problems with one crate!" Garfield Quipped as he rushed into the room the two fighters came out of.

Garfield and Jon Arbuckle looked forward as they saw flaming skeletons shoot fireballs at soldiers, who were shooting the skeletons and shattering them.

One soldier turned to Garfield and opened fire, but Garfield jumped out of the way and picked up a metal crate. Garfield threw the metal crate at the soldier, knocking him over. Soon both the skeletons and soldiers stopped fighting and focused their combat efforts on Garfield.

Jon Arbuckle played some smooth jazz, gradually shifting to rock and roll with his gear metal guitar, allowing Garfield to summon a giant flying gear of rock and roll to deflect all the bullets shot at him. The bullets rained down upon both enemy factions, causing skeletons to shatter and soldiers to be injured.

"Fall back men, that freaky feline's funky fighting is too much!" yelled the squad commando.

"I am not just any feline," Garfield said with words of judgment as he rammed his gear into more skeletons.

"I am a manly man of true power!" Garfield yells out as Jon Arbuckle plays the last chord on his gear metal guitar, Garfield then kicked the flying gear of rock and roll at the remaining enemies, causing it to explode in a massive blast of heavy metal, sending them all flying and tumbling up, down, and all around.

"Do not forget what you have learned today, men. At ease." Garfield said with words of teaching as he and Jon Arbuckle walked out of the room, with soldiers and skeletons alike still falling from the hole in the ceiling that was made during the intense rock and roll.

As Garfield got out of the base and back into his red corvette of awesome, behind him he noticed a horde of flaming skeletons running down the road towards the base.

"It's time to give these fools a crash course on road burn." said Garfield with words of daring.

Garfield plowed his red corvette out of the military base, and drove into the distance, with the skeletons catching up. Ahead of him were tactical reinforcements for the army; tanks and choppers.

"Looks like they brought the big guns." Jon Arbuckle said with fear and panicing words

"Never fear, Jon Arbuckle, this corvette was custom modded with turbo!" Garfield said with smug words as he pushed the pedal to the metal, and burned nitro. Garfield's corvette zoomed past the tanks as they fired at him, and the choppers fired heat seeking missiles at the corvette.

"Heat seek this!" Garfield yelled out as he cooled down the red corvette with his fists of frost, causing the missiles to turn around and fly at choppers and tanks. The tanks halted and turned around, getting rushed by the flaming mass of skeletons which dismantled the tanks.

Garfield drove his corvette into the ocean infront of him due to going off the road while speeding. His fists of frosty fury allowed him to punch the water, freezing it for many yards around. Garfield then cooled the corvette's tires, allowing him to drive over water while constantly freezing it.

"Come on in, the water's cool!" Garfield Quipped as he used his wet frozen fists to shoot ice fists at the choppers, causing them to crash into the ocean. Garfield rode off into the sunset as the flaming skeletons ran out into the ocean, and shattered due to lack of swimming skills and being fire elemental.

"What do we do now Garfield? We can't return to the land." Jon Arbuckle said somberly.

"Always bet on true man, Jon Arbuckle, I will find a way to infiltrate the shore, and make those traitors pay for messing up my ride!" Garfield said with words of furious cliffhangering.


	5. CH 5: El Fusilado

**Garfield: Re-enter the Fury**

**Chapter 5**

Garfield drove his red corvette up a waterfall near the shore to get back onto land.

"Wow Garfield you were right" said Jon Arbuckle with words of praise.

"Of course I am, a true man never fails to keep his word." Garfield said with words of manly power.

As Garfield rode up the river after getting up the waterfall with his red corvette of awesome, the surviving flaming skeletons ran at Garfield's red corvette of awesome.

"You're getting all worked up, maybe you should cool down." Garfield Quipped as he jumped out of the red corvette and punched one of the flaming skeletons in the face.

His frosty fists delivered chill pills to all of the skeletons that continued to leap at him. Jon Arbuckle rode up and ran over the last of the ones which had long since lost their flames from Garfield's icy fists of fury.

"Need a lift?" said Jon Arbuckle with smug words.

"Groovy." said Garfield with groovy words as he hopped in the corvette, and they sped off into the distance.

While Jon Arbuckle drove the red corvette of awesome down the road, Garfield looked into the distance and saw another facility.

"I'm gettin real sick of all these soldiers crampin my style." Garfield said with irritation

"Dont worry Garfield, I'm sure these ones will recognize you." Jon Arbuckle said with optimistic words.

As they approached the base, no troops came out from it this time. Garfield and Jon Arbuckle approached the base with steps of caution. Garfield attempted to open the door, but it was locked, due to requiring a red access card.

"Access card required? I don't need access cards, I'm Garfield!" Garfield says with power as he rips open the door.

"Freeze and put your hands in the air, scumbag! Don't make us kill you!" shouts a squad commando as he approaches Garfield with a shotgun for shooting.

"Oh, I'll freeze alright." Garfield says with sarcastic words as he freezes the door and holds it infront of him, deflecting the shotgun bullets the commando shot with killing intent. The squad commando falls to the floor as soldiers begin to surround Garfield, but Garfield spins around, and then sends the door flying, having it bounce off the walls of the room taking out all the soldiers.

"Get back to work, you slackers." Garfield Quipped as he continues into the next room, with Jon Arbuckle following behind.

Walking down the halls, Garfield and Jon Arbuckle hear many things: the laughter of skeletons as they shatter and the screams of fallen soldiers. Garfield opens a door, and finds that it's the launch room for a missile.

"Rockin." Garfield says with impressed words as he apporaches it, but notices that skeletons are climbing it, lighting it on fire.

"Looks like it's time to make an exit." Garfield say with urgency as Jon Arbuckle plays a rocking guitar ballad, causing them both to ascend on a giant flying gear of rock and roll. Garfield uses his fists of wintery fury to break through the ceiling, in which they escaped to the red corvette, as choppers followed in persuit of them.

"See you in hell!" Garfield yelled behind him as he and Jon Arbuckle sped into the distance as the missile the skeletons lit exploded, wiping the entire facility from the face of the earth.

The resulting shockwave from the blast was massive enough to flip the red corvette, and knock the choppers out of the sky. Garfield got out and flipped the red corvette of awesome back over.

"Can today get any worse?" Garfield questioned as he rode into the distance with Jon Arbuckle.

Speeding along side the red corvette is another, green corvette. In the green corvette is what appears to be a blue Garfield, and another Jon Arbuckle.

"Oh look, some of our fans survived! Maybe this day is getting better after all!" Jon Arbuckle said optimisticly

The blue Garfield jumped from the green corvette and tried to punch the real Garfield in the face.

"Woah now, let's cool this situation down a little!" Garfield replied with suprised words as he punched the shadow Garfield onto the trunk of the car.

"Waahaahaaahaaahhh!" Shadow Garfield Quipped as he sent a shadowy kick at Garfield. Garfield blocked and grabbed Shadow Garfield's leg, and then sent him spinning back into his green corvette. Shadow Garfield shook his fist at Garfield before the green corvette turned into dark particles and flew into the sky.

"Get that crud outta here." Garfield said with unfriendlyness as the darkness flew into the sky.

The red corvette was now nearing a fortress of sorts. As Garfield drove closer, skeletons came from the fortress to attack him and Jon Arbuckle. Garfield ran over them since they posed little threat to his car, and he drove right through the front door.

"Time to get medieval on you dusty old bones." Garfield Quipped as he took a mace off the wall and flailed it about, smashing skeletons left and right. Garfield threw it through a wall, smashing it open and he rushed in.

"You stay behind, Jon Arbuckle, use the car to smash things if you need to." Garfield told Jon Arbuckle.

"Sure thing, Garfield." Jon Arbuckle said with excitement as he began strumming on his gear metal guitar, getting ready for some serious carnage.

Garfield walked further into the fortress when a skeleton armed in samurai armor came at him with a katana.

Garfield dodged a swipe from the katana, and punched the armor with his frosty fists of fury. The armor ensured the skeleton's safety, but the frost slowed him down. Now slowly slashing at Garfield, he ran around behind it and tore it's skull off, causing it to shatter.

Garfield picked up the katana and cut through the door infront of him.

As he ran through the halls mowing down basic skeletons, flaming skeletons, and wet skeletons, he approached the top of the fortress.

"Time to storm this fortress." Garfield Quipped as he kicked his way through the wall next to the door with frosty feet of furious fighting.

A basic skeleton wearing a crown was dancing on top of a throne. Once it saw Garfield, it ran at him. He simply had to trip it to shatter it.

"Come get some." Garfield said with manly words as he was about to walk out of the throne room.

Suddenly the throne broke open and Shadow Garfield jumped out. "HaaahhhhHaaahhhhHaahhhh!" Shadow Garfield Quipped as he ran at Garfield.

Garfield threw a punch at Shadow Garfield, but Shadow Garfield jumped and did a summersault, slamming down on Garfield's head with feet of minty fresh darkness.

Garfield was slammed through the floor, back inside of a hallway within the fortress. Shadow Garfield slammed down with his feet again, but Garfield rolled out of the way as Shadow Garfield fell through the floor. Shadow Garfield jumped back up through the gap and tried to roundhouse kick Garfield with dark feet, but Garfield punched him in the face with frosty fury fists.

Shadow Garfield fell backwards, but immediatly recovered and shot a dark fireball at Garfield, piercing his icy fists and hitting him. Garfield flew backwards, but used his feet to propell himself off the wall. Shadow Garfield punched forward, but Garfield didn't propell himself hard enough to collide with his fist of minty darkness. Garfield then uppercuts Shadow Garfield back up to the throne room.

Garfield jumps up through the gap and gets punched by Shadow Garfield's fist of darky darkness.

Shadow Garfield prepares a powerful shadow punch, and just as all had seemed lost...

"AMAKOOOOOO"

It was Jon Arbuckle playing his gear metal guitar, playing funky fresh beats powerful enough to have Garfield ascend on his flying gear of heavy metal.

"RREEeeHHeeRR"

It was Shadow Jon Arbuckle playing his exotic dark guitar of rock and roll, playing unholy, unnatural rock causing both Garfield and Jon Arbuckle to shiver.

Shadow Garfield then sprouts demon wings and flys into the air. Shadow Garfield flaps his wings, sending dark wind and frost at Garfield, chilling him and nearly knocking him off his flying gear of rock and roll.

Garfield jumps off his flying gear of rock, sending it crashing into Shadow Garfield and exploding in a intense outburst of rock, however Shadow Garfield gets right back up. Shadow Garfield flys at Garfield, preparing dark eletricity punches, but Garfield rolls to the side and grabs his wings. Spinning him around, he then throws Shadow Garfield into Shadow Jon Arbuckle.

"Haaahhhh...ohhh..." said Shadow Garfield with words that may or may not qualify as words as he turned into particles of darkness again, along with Shadow Jon Arbuckle.

"It's my way or... hell, it's my way!" Garfield said as he stormed out of the fortress, with Jon Arbuckle following him.

"What do we do now Garfield?" said Jon Arbuckle as he got in the passenger seat of the red corvette of awesome.

"We get to the bottom of what all these freaks are about, Jon Arbuckle." said Garfield with serious words as he revved up his red corvette and drove it off into the distance, forgetting about the treasure in the fortress.


	6. CH 6: Prime Time

**Garfield: Re-enter the Fury**

**Chapter 6**

Garfield roared down road with determination of true man as he drove his red corvette of awesome with tires of fury.

Jon Arbuckle looked ahead when suddenly a giant stone tower appeared infront of them. Garfield crashed his red corvette of awesome through the wall, smashing some skeletons inside.

"What clown decided to put that wall there?" Garfield said with words of menacing as he climb out of his red corvette. The remaining skeletons in the room looked at Garfield and ran away.

"Looks like those boney fools knew better than to mess with the might of a true man" Garfield said with powerful words as he flexed his muscles and continued into the tower.

As Garfield walked into the central room, Jon Arbuckle who was following behind him noticed a new steampunk guitar on a podium in the center of it. Jon Arbuckle walked up to it when suddenly Shadow Jon Arbuckle swooped in from the skies and grabbed it.

_Shadow Jon Arbuckle has obtained Steampunk Guitar of Explosive Rock!_

"REEEeeeHEEEe!" Shadow Jon Arbuckle said with taunt, holding up the steampunk guitar of explosive rock and running into a room.

"Get back here you fiend!" Jon Arbuckle yelled out as he chased Shadow Jon Arbuckle into the room ahead, and the door shut behind him.

"Jon Arbuckle can take care of himself, I have taught him well." Garfield said with wise words as he continued up a spiraling staircase. As Garfield ascended up the spiraling staircase, suddenly a chainsaw shot up from under the stairs in an attempt to cut up Garfield. Garfield jumped in the air and used his fists of frosty fury to freeze the chainsaw, however it snapped out of it fairly quickly. Garfield ran up the stairs with the chainsaw following behind him, smashing the stairs all the way.

As Garfield continued up the stairs being chased by the chainsaw, lazers shot at him from the center of the space the staircase was spiraling around. A disembodied, metal, floating skeleton arm, with the hand replaced by a lazer blaster, was shooting red lazers of extermination at Garfield, who dodged them with ease as the blaster had poor aim.

A vice decended from the air above Garfield and tried to grab him, but his manly strength was too much for it to keep him still for more than a milisecond. The vice was also held by a boney, metalic arm, and continued to attempt to inconvenience Garfield every few steps.

"This is really ticking me off!" Garfield yelled with angry words as he roundhouse kicked the chainsaw away, freezing it with his frosty feet of fighting power. He then back handed the lazer shot by the lazer blaster back at it, temporarily disabling it, causing it to fall back down.

Finally, he let the vice grab him just so he could then attempt to snap it in half, which suprisingly with Garfield's manly strength, he was unable to do. Garfield threw the vice away in frustration, as it uselessly fell down the center of the stairway along with its other fellow boney arms.

Garfield suddenly noticed a grenade whizz past his shoulder and hitting the wall behind him, exploding. Garfield flew forward at a grenade launcher attached to another boney arm, as he grabbed it and stuffed his fist inside the launcher. As it shot the grenade, it backfired and shot Garfield back onto the stairway, and the grenade inside the launcher exploded, disabling it as it fell down aswell, knocking a peice of stairway down with it.

Garfield jumped over the gap, continuing up the stairs.

"I need a vacation." Garfield said with annoyed words as a giant metal skull, with piercing red eyes floated up behind him.

Jon Arbuckle was chasing after Shadow Jon Arbuckle in persuit of the steampunk guitar of explosive rock. Shadow Jon Arbuckle jumped up and grabbed a ledge, doing a flip off it and landing on some uneven wall. Shadow Jon Arbuckle proceeded to climb up it, then jump off onto a ledge and pull himself up with ease.

"You won't get away that easily, me!" Jon Arbuckle said as he played his gear metal guitar and strumming sick beats, causing section of the wall to jut out and create platforms for him. Jon Arbuckle jumped up the platforms, doing flips and climbing up sections of wall.

"RREEeeeeHEEHEEEEEeee!" Shadow Jon Arbuckle said as he did a spin jump, hovering up to the next ledge.

Jon Arbuckle played a chord on his gear metal guitar, causing a gear to appear under him and spin him around. Once it spun him enough, Jon Arbuckle got flung up to the ledge where Shadow Jon Arbuckle was at.

Landing on Shadow Jon Arbuckle, the steampunk guitar of explosive rock was knocked away to the wall. Jon Arbuckle ran at it as Shadow Jon Arbuckle grabbed his leg, got up, and tried to run for it.

Jon Arbuckle used Garfield's technique of doing a handstand to get up quicker. Jon Arbuckle then flipped and landed on Shadow Jon Arbuckle's back. Shadow Jon Arbuckle got up, knocking Jon Arbuckle off.

"REEEeeeEeEeEEEHEERRRRR!" Shadow Jon Arbuckle said with angry words, pointing menacingly at Jon Arbuckle. They both got out their guitars, and then played away.

Shadow Jon Arbuckle showed off impossibly fast finger speed as his hands transformed into a blur, playing an incredibly fast song on his demonic guitar of rock and roll.

Jon Arbuckle began with simple chords as he gradually increased the intensity of his rock and roll, eventually accompanied by metal instruments that orbited him on his giant flying gear of heavy metal as they played the part of an entire rock band.

Shadow Jon Arbuckle lowered his head, as he knew that he had been beat, and allowed Jon Arbuckle to walk over to the steampunk guitar of explosive rock.

As Jon Arbuckle walked up to it, Shadow Jon Arbuckle attempted to hit him over the head with his demonic guitar of rock and roll, but Jon Arbuckle blocked just in time and bashed Shadow Jon Arbuckle away, causing him to fall off the ledge and dissapear in dark particles.

_Jon Arbuckle obtained Steampunk Guitar of Explosive Rock_

"Let's rock." Jon Arbuckle said as he equipped his new steampunk guitar of explosive rock.

Garfield arrived at the top of the tower, and looked around.

"Why do I get this feeling that something really lame is about to happen?" Garfield questions with fury as he turns around.

Infront of Garfield is a giant metalic skull with red, glowing lights for eyes, hovering with the power of jet engine. Hovering around it were four arms, one with a lazer blaster, one with a chainsaw, one with a grenade launcher, and one with a vice.

"ALL SALUTE THE SKOOLATOON ARMADA" Skoolatroon Prime said with robotic monotone as it's vice flew at Garfield for grabbing, but Garfield jumped out of the way. The chainsaw flew at Garfield and he ducked down, barely avoiding the chainsaw by a hair.

Lazers were shot at Garfield as he deflected them, hitting Skoolatroon Prime in the face. Skoolatroon Prime looked at his lazer and changed the tint of it to purple. It now shot physcologicly damaging pulses instead of lazers. Garfield kicked grenades shot by the grenade launcher away as if he were playing a game of kickball, causing explosive damage to the surrounding weapon arms.

Garfield ran up to the lazer blaster, dodging the pshycopathic blasts as he punched it directly, disabling it for the moment. Dodging grenades that landed on it, he went to punch Skoolatroon Prime, but spikes jutted out from his head as he spun to skewer Garfield.

Garfield let the vice grab him to take him away from the head, and as it brought him closer to the chainsaw Garfield broke out of it and kicked the chainsaw away. As the grenades and pshyco blasts got more intense, Garfield could barely keep all four arms at bay. As Garfield swatted away the chainsaw and vice, the ranged arms shot multiple shots. Just as all hope had seemed lost...

"AMAKOOOOOO"

It was Jon Arbuckle with his Steampunk Guitar of Explosive Rock! Jon Arbuckle played a wicked organ, and as it transitioned into rock, Garfield felt explosive power enter his body, and as his fists of ultra explosive power flew, each of his punches created explosions on contact, knocking the chainsaw and vice away, aswell as rendering grenades harmless to him even if they did explode nearby.

Skoolatroon Prime's eyes glowed in frusteration, as it launched it's spikey head at Garfield. Garfield dodged out of the way, and ran up to the psyco-blaster, punching it directly creating a large explosion. As the blaster detonated, parts flew off and it flew apart, flaming on the ground.

Garfield picked it up and threw it at the head of Skoolatroon Prime with manly force as he then punched the chainsaw directly on the blade, the explosive power of his fists completely ruining the chainsaw's chain, which made it lock up and fall over.

Garfield jumped up and grabbed the grenade launcher, shooting it at the head of Skoolatroon Prime, causing metal parts to break off it and fly off. Garfield grabbed the vice as it flew at him, and used his leg and arm to snap it in half. He then continued to fire grenades at the head of Skoolatroon Prime as it broke apart, caught fire, and finally, detonated in a massive explosion that wiped out the top of the tower.

Garfield flew off, and grabbed Jon Arbuckle as he flew off aswell. As they fell, Jon Arbuckle grabbed onto a peice of chainsaw and got out his gear metal guitar, playing it and transforming the metal into a gear that could keep them from hitting the ground.

As Jon Arbuckle and Garfield floated down on a floating metal gear, they hopped off near the red corvette of awesome. Jon Arbuckle put his gear metal guitar in the back trunk as he hopped in the passenger seat with excitement.

As Garfield backed the red corvette away, the entire stone tower infront of him exploded and toppled, creating a powerful shockwave that could be felt for miles around.

Garfield heard the last mechanical howl of Skoolatroon Prime emit from the tower.

"Die, and this time stay dead, you boned buffoon." Garfield said as he drove away into the distance with Jon Arbuckle.

From the top of the rubble, Shadow Garfield and Shadow Jon Arbuckle looked into the distance as they saw the red corvette drive away.

"HaaHaaa Let'sGo!" Shadow Garfield Quipped as he hopped into the green corvette, with Shadow Jon Arbuckle following him.

_Shadow Jon Arbuckle obtained Instrument of Torture!_


End file.
